Hold Me Tonight
by skc552
Summary: A story of memories about Lily, James, & Harry.


Hold Me Tonight

* * *

One-shot

* * *

A/N Imagine that only Lily died on that fateful Halloween night.

* * *

As I stood on the balcony of my home in Godric's hollow I remembered my wife Lily. Who had died here one year ago today. 

I remembered of all the good times we had together.

_-Flashback- _

_"Hi Lily." I said walking up to her in the common room. _

_"Hi James." We had agreed to be friends the last night of our fifth year. I hadn't asked her out since then in fear of her not being his friends anymore. _

_"What you up to?" I asked. _

_"That transfiguration essay due on Monday. I just don't get it." _

_"Well it's I'm here. What are you stuck on?" Not putting on my arrogant know it all voice. _

_"The entire thing." She looked frustrated. _

_I explained to her what she had to do. She then turned to me and said, _

_"Thanks." _

_"Your welcome." _

_She smiled at me. I felt my heart beat faster. _

_"How come you're so good at this?" she asked. I couldn't really tell her that I was an Animagus so I said, _

_"How come you so good at Charms?" I mentally kicked myself. Stupid, stupid Potter, she'll argue with you now and then finish off saying that your friendship with her is over. You idiot Potter. _

_"Always the same, aren't you James. But even I have to admit that sometimes it's quite cute." She said laughing slightly. She went back to her essay. _

_"Just quite cute? No just plain cute?" I asked. _

_"No. You'll have to try a little harder to get to 'Just plain cute'." We looked at each other and laughed. _

_"Where are the others?" asked Lily. _

_"Down at the lake. They probably have their little fan clubs all over them. How happy I am that I'm not in their position." I said truthfully. _

_"I never would have thought. The James Potter turning down attention from most of the girls at Hogwarts." Teased Lily. _

_"But not the one I want." I mumbled. Lily had heard me. _

_"Who?" asked Lily softly. _

_"No one." I lied. _

_"James. I've known you for nearly five and a half years. Even though for the majority of that time I hated you I can still tell when you are lying. Who?" She asked again. _

_"You." I said. I couldn't keep it inside any longer. _

_"Me?" she asked. _

_"Yes. You." I repeated. _

_"So when you asked me out before. It wasn't a joke?" _

_"No. It wasn't a joke." _

_I turned around to look at her. And there we sat, sitting in the middle of Gryffindor Common Room staring into each others eyes. _

_I moved in closer and kissed her. When she started to kiss back I felt as all my dreams had come true._

_When we stopped I asked her again that question that so many times I had been given the answer I didn't want to hear._

_But this time the answer was different. _

_-End of Flashback- _

_-Flashback- _

_"Did you have a nice christmas Lily?" It was christmas day and it was coming to an end too soon._

_"Yeah. Did you?" I nodded. I had been going out with Lily for over a year now. I was so lucky to have her. After all that time trying to get her all I had to do was be myself. But that didn't matter now. We were together. She put her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist. I kissed her and she kissed back. I don't know how long we were standing their. I only stopped when I heard someone coughing loudly and began tapping their foot against the floor. _

_"Sorry Professor McGonagall. Won't let it happen again." I said tuning around to face my head of house. _

_"We'll be going now." Said Lily dragging me from McGonagall's glare. After walking a few feet we started to run to the grounds. When we arrived at the lake we sat down and Lily cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms arrond her again. We just sat their watching the sunset in the distance. I looked at Lily. God she was beautiful. I decided that it was time._

_"Lily." I said. She turned around to face me._

_"Em, Lily. I was wondering if, I mean i'll understand if you say no 'cause I know we are really young and everything but," I'm sure Lily could sence that I was turing this into something where I would go on about it for ages before getting to my actual question, so she interrupted me._

_"James. What is it?"_

_"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, em," I took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" I asked holding my breath._

_She looked at me for a moment. Oh god she was going to say no._

_She started to smile._

_"Yes." she said. I smiled and lifted her up and spinned her round when I finally put her down I kissed her. The girl of my dreams had aggreed to marry me._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_"Prongs mate calm down." Sirius told me_

_"How can I calm down Sirius. I'm about to get married. Oh god. What if she doesn't want to get marry me anymore" I said. _

_Sirius just laughed._

_"Prongs, calm own mate." I nodded. It was fine. Everything is going to be fine i said to myself._

_The Music started.I then looked towards the entrance._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_I woke up during the night to hearing Lily being sick again. _

_I looked towards the alarm clock, '3:45am' it read. I got up and went into the bathroom._

_Lily was kneeling over the toilet._

_I went down onto my knees beside her and pulled her red hair back._

_After a few more minutes Lily stopped being sick and turned around to face me._

_"Thanks." she said smiling._

_I smiled back at her._

_"It's ok. You really should go see a healer about that." I said._

_"Yeah I'm going tomorrow." said Lily._

_"Good. Ready to go back to bed?" asked James._

_"Yeah." said Lily. I helped her get back to her fet._

_We went back to bed._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm Pregnant." said Lily_

_"Pregnant?" I asked. I couldn't believe my ears._

_Lily nodded._

_I lifted her up and spun her round and round like I did when she aggreed to marry me._

_When I put her down I kissed her._

_"I'm going to be a father?" I said. It was more of a statement than a question._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_"Well James is his middle name." I said to Lily. Lily just laughed and said,_

_"Who said it's a boy." We decided to keep the baby's sex a suprise. It did make it tice as more difficult though for choosing names._

_"Well if it is a boy his middle name is going to be James." I said._

_"Ok then first names for if it's a boy?" asked Lily._

_"What about naming him after one of our Dads?" I suggested._

_"Well we're not naming him after mine." She said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"John James Potter? You have got to be crazy." she said smiling._

_"Yeah I guess so. But Henry seems a bit old." said James._

_"But Harry doesn't." said Lily thoughtfully._

_She was right it would still be caliing him after my father. My dad is sometimes called Harry for short._

_I nodded._

_"Yeah, and Harry James Potter does sound quite good." I said in agrrement._

_"So Harry James Potter it is." said Lily._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_"James Henry Potter! When this is over I am going to kill you!" screamed Lily._

_She was away to have the baby._

_"Me? Why me?" I asked. I knew a lot about Lily's temper._

_"Yes. You. And because your the one who got me in this state." she contiued to scream._

_Before I had a time to say something the healer cut in._

_"It will all be over in a few minutes."_

_"You said that an hour ago!" shouted Lily._

_"I see the head." said the Healer. "Ok Lily just one last push." Lily pushed. I thought my hand was about to break from Lily holding it so hard._

_"It's out." said the healer. I saw Lily drop her head back onto the pillow breathing heavily. I kissed her, just on the forehead._

_"Mr. & Mrs. Potter. Here is your baby boy." said the Healer. Lily took him in her eyes and looked own at him._

_"Hello Harry." she whispered._

_-End of Flashback-_

Tears came to my eyes as I remembered her. Her dark long red hair. Her always sparkling green eyes. Her amazing and briiliant personality. Her beautiful smile which no matter how sad any one was would always make them happy again.

"Dada." I heard a voice say. I turned around.

Their was Harry. With his arms outstreached silently asking me to pick him up.

"What are you doing up little one?" I picked him up.

I took him to his nursery.

_-Flashback-_

_"Maybe it was better over their." said Lily._

_"Lily. I just moved it from there." I said, I was staring to become a bit annoyed at Lily keeping on changing her mind about where she wanted the furnature in Harry's room._

_"I know. I just want everything to be perfect for our son. Surley you can understand that." said Lily a bit cheekily._

_"Fine." I said.I knew I was going to end up moving the cot back over to it's previous position so why fight a losing battle._

_"Why don't you just use your wand." said Lily._

_She started to laugh probably at the shock which was writting all over my face._

_-End of Flashback-_

I closed the door quietly after putting Harry to sleep.

It was late so I decided to go to sleep myself.

As I walked into my room more memorys hit me. But this timethey weren't good ones.

_-Flashback-_

_"Lily, take Harry and run. It's him. Go. I'll stay and hold him off." I said to my wife._

_"James." she said. She was clearly scared._

_"Lily go. Now." I said again. "Now." I said again._

_She nodded. She kissed me. I had to force myself to pull away._

_"Go." I repeated. She nodded again and ran up the stairs._

_She was just out of sight when the front door was blasted open._

_-End of Falshback-_

_-Flashback-_

_I woke up. I saw Remus lying next to me. I was in St.Mungos._

_I woke Remus._

_"James." he said. He hugged me._

_"Where's Lily? Harry?" I asked quickly._

_"Harry's fine." said Remus. He looked upset._

_"And Lily?" I asked._

_The look in Remus' eyes said it all._

_-End of Flashback-_

Tears started to spill from my eyes.

These were the times when all Lily had to do was hold me to make me happy.

* * *

_Hold me tonight,  
Like an angel in the sky,  
Hold me so tight,  
'Cause in your arms I feel so high. _

You broke my heart right from the start,  
I never let you go,  
Hold me tonight,  
'Cause I need you.

Tonight I am all mean to close my eyes,  
To warm you and kiss you so tender,  
I'm waiting inside for your sign of delight and surrender.

I hope that one day you will understand what I'm feeling for you,  
Right now I just know I don't wanna go on without you.

Hold me tonight,  
Like an angel in the sky,  
Hold me so tight,  
'Cause in your arms I feel so high.

You broke my heart right from the start,  
I never let you go,  
Hold me tonight,  
'Cause I need you.

You take me to places I've never gone  
I'm longing to hold you forever,  
Sometimes I think I wake up and it was just a dream.

So don't be afraid, I am waiting for you, though I'm playing with you  
My heart is wide open so come and kiss me to heaven.

Hold me tonight,  
Like an angel in the sky,  
Hold me so tight,  
'Cause in your arms I feel so high.

You broke my heart right from the start,  
I never let you go,  
Hold me tonight,  
'Cause I need you.

* * *

**A/N**

**I've been working on this one-shot for about a month and it was so difficult to write.**

**I hope you like it.**

**The song _'Hold Me Tonight'_ is sang by _'Angel One'_**

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**


End file.
